


Take Flight

by late_night



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, NervousFlyer!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Eggsy's never flown before and everyone can tell apparently. </p><p>He just feels sorry for the guy that has to sit next to him during this flight.</p><p>Also sorry about the absolute shit title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I find Harry sometimes hard to write.
> 
> Also just to be clear I'm an American. So any British talk I may or may not have screwed up, well sorry. I tried. But if anyone wants to correct me and help me out to make my writing better, be my guest.

“The chances of dying in a plane crash is 11 million to 1.”

That’s what the guy in the bathroom had told Eggsy after taking one look at his visibly shaking stance. And really, who knew that kind of stuff off the top of their heads. He-Who-Shall-Be-Named-Merlin did apparently. Seriously, people like Merlin belonged on stupid game shows not terrorizing people in airport bathrooms.

And to be honest, Merlin probably didn’t know that having luck like Eggsy’s, yea chances were pretty high that he’d be that 1 in a 11 million.

Which brought him to where he is now, standing in line waiting to board the flying metal death trap and looking ready to bolt out the door in about oh-point-three seconds. Now he was only in this predicament because Roxy _had_ to go study abroad for two years and she _had_ to have him come visit her all the way across the fucking Atlantic Ocean. Nothing easy to get to like France or Spain. Nope, she had to choose the place farthest to get to so he’d _have to fucking fly._ And he couldn’t even get out of it because she insisted on him coming out, even going as far as buying the tickets for him. And when she set her mind to something, it was over and that thing was going to happen.

It’s not that he was afraid. Nope he wasn’t scared of anything. Except maybe his stepfather Dean and it was more of being afraid for his family then being scared of Dean. Perhaps spiders scared him some, but that was a rational fear. Spiders weren’t natural. At all. Nothing in the world needs eight legs, no matter what nature said on the subject.

He supposed it could be worse, he could have to sit in the back of the plane but since it was Roxy, she insisted on the best, so he got first class tickets. He’d protested but she said “Only the best.” And that was the end of it.

Yup, that's how he ended up at the front of the plane, looking like he didn't belong there in his typical jean-and-a-tshirt look while everyone around im wore suits and nice clothing and he's pretty sure that these suits cost more than his entire wardrobe did. He's also a hundred percent sure that he's never worn a cheap suit, let alone the high class shit these people are dressed in. 

And scratch that, he's pretty sure these people's  _ties_ cost more than his entire wardrobe. 

He approached his seat trying to blend in best he could (he didn't, at all) and sat down, stuffing his bag underneath the seat in front of him (because isn't that what your supposed to do?) While he was sitting there all alone, he sliently hoped he would be sitting alone because he didn't need that embarrassment too, plus that poor soul would have to deal with his terrif- _nervousness_ , for all eight hours of the flight. 

Then of course, someone had to come and sit next to him. A  _fucking sexy_ someone. And this also meant that Eggsy was going to make an even bigger fool out of himself than he already was going to. Great, fucking fantastic. 

Just what he needed today. Perhaps if he tried very hard not to stare at him. At all. Don't even glance. Just stare out the window. 

Nope, not gonna happen as he slid the window shade down. 

Not even off the ground and he's already more fucked as he was earlier. 

Bloody fantasic.

* * *

So it was four hours into the flight when Eggsy first, well second time he supposed to himself, looked at the man sitting next to him in his completely posh suit. He somehow managed to stand out amoung the rest of the passangers even though he was dressed about the same as the rest of them. He looked like he belonged there in that suit and Eggsy really couldn't really imagine him in anything else. 

He was watching something on those handy little screens that were on the back of the chairs, Pretty Woman Eggsy wanted to say but he couldn't really be sure about that. He'd only ever seen clips of the actual movie. 

He on the other hand had spent the last four hours staring at the screen infront of him with his arms crossed, letting his nails dig into his skin, he was pretty sure he'd drawn blood. 

It was only when the plane started shaking at the announcement came over that they were experiancing "rough turbulance" and really it didn't take a fucking genius to figure that out. So of course his immediate reaction to this "rough turbulance" was to move his crossed arms to the arm rest and grip them for dear life while he subconsiously started to hum Metallica under his breath in an attempt to calm himself down, which half worked. 

This action unfortunately caught the attention of said man-who-shall-be-named-Galahad who was sitting right next to him. Why Galahad? Well, he looked like a Galahad. 

And why was he naming these random people after King Arthur stories? And fuck now Galahad was staring right at him with a look of- was that curiosity? Or was that distain? He could barely tell himself.

"Ah, sorry," he mumbled quietly, slumping down trying to make himself less consipicous. With varying success.

"Nervous flyer?" he asked.

"How are you not?" Eggsy shot back. _Ah great, now he probably thinks I'm a arsewhole._   

"I have to fly quite a bit for my job," was the reply he got. "I'm rather used to it."

"Oh," Eggsy said quietly. "M' first time flying."

"Figured," the man said before holding out his hand to Eggsy. "Harry Hart."

Lord help him, even his fucking name fit him perfectly. "Gary Unwin. But call me Eggsy."

"Eggsy," Harry repeated and if it wasn't obvious before, it was screamingly obvious how many levels of doomed Eggsy was. 

From there, they made idle chatter, not speaking of anything significant. Eggsy talked about Roxy for a little and about his dog, JB. Harry shared little about himself and Eggsy gradually found himself relaxing, despite the "rough turbulance" they experienced on and off.

And by the end of the flight, Eggsy really didn't know how he managed to survive and stay awake for eight striaght hours. But he guessed Harry just had that kind of effect of people.

The two made their way through customs and baggage claim, occasionally getting odd looks from others because really why was someone who obviously had money walking around an airport with someone who looked like most their wardrobe came from a Thrift Shop?

But their looks were untimately ignored and by the end, they'd gotten their bags and were headed towards to door. 

"Eggsy!" the shout came from a little bit to the side of them and Eggsy looked over to realize that it was Roxy, smiling and waving to him. 

"Well, that's my ride," he said turning towards Harry because he was hot and really, Roxy could wait another minute or two.

"Seems like," was the response. 

"So, see ya around?" Eggsy said with a hopeful smile on his face. 

"I'd like that," Harry said, looking Eggsy in the eyes. Then rather uncharacteristically of him, Harry grabbed Eggsy and brought his lips to his own. And Eggsy responded immediately, leaning in a moaning into Harry's lips. Then it was over.

"Shit," Eggsy groaned out. "What's that all about?" He slurred, mind half dazed from the kiss that stil radiated on his lips.

"Just making my intentions clear," Harry said, pressing a piece of paper that had his phone number on it and Eggsy had to wonder when he wrote that down without him noticing. 

And yea, Eggsy thought to himself as he approached Roxy, he could very much live with Harry's intentions. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is late-night-with-dean-and-sam if anyone is interested.


End file.
